


Undressed Rehearsal

by idreamofsoup, NeutronStarChild



Series: Demonic Aura [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/pseuds/idreamofsoup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: Two months. That was how long Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating. She thought, given that he was a rock god, and not only that, he was agorgeousrock god, that the wait for him to bed her would be short. But Demonic Aura’s tour schedule kept him away, so they’d never had more than a few hours at a time to see each other. Finally,finally,Inuyasha would be around for a while. And perhaps he has something in store for his girlfriend?Happy birthdaykalcia!Set in theDemonic Aurauniverse.Incredible birthday art byi-dream-of-soup
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Demonic Aura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019928
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Undressed Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/gifts).



“I swear it’ll be soon.” It didn’t matter that Inuyasha’s gruff voice sounded so pleading, Kagome was still grumbling under her breath.

Sure, fine, she  _ knew _ that she’d started dating a rockstar. Lead guitarists in rock bands had to do things like go on tour, and actually play their guitar in random corners of the world in order to…  _ be _ rockstars. But that didn’t mean she had to like it.

And okay, after Rin had given the Shrine the contract to become Demonic Aura’s “home base,” there was the teeny tiny issue that they had already committed to a tour schedule, which they couldn’t abandon just because the Shrine was the right fit, and because Kagome wanted to make out with her rock god boyfriend. And it was only two months on the road. Inuyasha had called and texted Kagome pretty much daily, but had not so much as spent the night in the same apartment as her. Or, well… been even  _ close _ to naked with her.

It was getting… maddening.

“When is ‘soon’ Yash?” Kagome whined.

“Soon…” Inuyasha growled. “Really soon.”

“You said that last time,” Kagome growled right back.

The tour was done. The plane landed ages ago. But where the hell was he? She knew that Rin had gotten the band each long-term suites in one of the hotels downtown near the Shrine, but… Kagome had been fairly certain that Inuyasha would come to see  _ her _ first thing!

“Last time I had a stopover of only a couple of hours before we were on our way to Atlanta,” Inuyasha replied. “And I spent those couple hours with you, didn’t I? Rin and Lord Asshole had a conniption when I nearly missed that flight.”

“But your flight got in over an hour ago. I… I thought you’d come right to my place,” Kagome mumbled, her frown quickly turned into a scowl when she heard a chuckle on the other side of the call.

“So impatient, woman!” Inuyasha purred. “Open the door.”

Inuyasha hung up the phone before Kagome could retort. Of  _ course _ he’d faked her out. Inuyasha had been faking her out since the first time they met, when he pretended to be a roadie named “Mad Dog” who worked for Demonic Aura. This—teasing her into thinking she had to wait only to show up—was  _ small potatoes  _ in comparison to that.

And two could play at that game.

So Kagome slowly rose from the couch, headed into the bathroom to splash a little water on her face and run a brush through her hair. She then walked slowly, leisurely, toward the door, knowing that his eyebrows would be knitted, and his face would be set in the same scowl he wore the first time she met him. The thought of it brought a grin to Kagome’s face.

As she opened the door, there stood “Mad Dog,” wearing the very scowl she’d so expertly predicted to be there, his arms laden with duffel bags and his guitar case. But even as he tried to hold that look, a luminous smile overtook him.

“Get in here and get that stupid thing off before you give me a headache.” Kagome pointed to the ring that glamoured her half-demon human.

“Took ya long enough,” Inuyasha scoffed; the scowl he kept trying to return to his face could not supplant the smile that had taken root there.

The second the door closed, Inuyasha slipped off the ring, and his features shimmered and shifted to their rightful place: his black hair bleached to silver, his ears reset to atop his head, his eyes flared back to molten amber, and his grin showcased his fangs. Her Inuyasha was back.

Kagome wasted no time launching herself into Inuyasha’s arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her arms over his shoulders. He caught her with a grunt, which she immediately quieted by capturing his lips. It had been a week. Which was far too long to go without kissing him. And the way he opened his mouth to welcome her probing tongue, he’d missed her, missed  _ this _ , too.

“Hi,” Kagome grinned into Inuyasha’s lips.

“ _ Fuck _ , I love the way you say hello,” Inuyasha growled, but then set Kagome back on the ground. “And I  _ love _ your enthusiasm, but I smell like shit.” Inuyasha kissed a protesting Kagome’s forehead. “Shower first.” Then he squeezed her ass. “Back to  _ this _ after.”

Was Kagome actually whimpering?   
Kagome didn’t whimper.   
She was a strong, independent woman who ran a great concert venue and she did it well.

Who was she fucking kidding?   
That sure as hell  _ was _ a whimper.

Kisses were not enough, never enough. She wanted to lick Inuyasha’s bare chest to taste his sweat. She wanted his fangs to drag across her naked body, leaving little trails of worried, pink skin. She wanted to see if the leather pants he looked so delectable in were telling the truth about his  _ size _ below them.

Because for some reason, even two months into being with her, Inuyasha had taken things slowly.  _ Maddeningly slowly. _ He never left her to guess whether he wanted to be with her, kissing her with hunger and urgency when they were in the same place. During their calls while he was away, well… things in those phone calls had gotten heated. But two months was a long fucking time, when your boyfriend was a half-demon god amongst men, to wait to see him naked. This time, Kagome resolved, she was going to finally figure out why the hell it had taken so long, and hopefully— _ hopefully _ she would get to fuck him.

So she sat, and she waited, listening to the sound of her shower beating on his skin. She had half a mind to wander in and ask if he needed a hand, but… no. One did not walk in on their famous boyfriend and try to molest them, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she convinced herself that  _ he _ would want her to.

Yep, the whimpering was back.

Kagome looked down at her buzzing phone. Souta had sent her the newest Twitter post: advertising the first Demonic Aura  _ home concert _ at the Shrine, happening in three days. Demonic Aura was finally  _ home _ . Inuyasha, too, was finally  _ home _ . A flutter that started at her heart cascaded down her chest, like it so often did when she let herself think about it. Kagura teasing Jinenji at the bar as he made her his special voice elixir. Koga and Shiori bickering and pretending there weren’t sparks flying. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting until Rin shut them both up. And Inuyasha… leaning against the doorway waiting to walk her home. Kagome closed her eyes, breathing in the future that started in three days. The future, hopefully, that had already started.

The power of that daydream was the only thing that could explain why she hadn’t heard the water turn off, or the gentle scrape of the pocket door from her bathroom. Because when Kagome looked up, staring back at her was her half-demon boyfriend, dripping with moisture, holding a white terry cloth towel around his waist. His muscles looked cut from marble, their crests and valleys harshly traced by his tanned, golden skin. The smile he wore revealed a single fang, cutting into his full lips. But it was the predatory intensity of his gaze that undid her. Despite being the one who was naked and exposed, Inuyasha was the predator, and Kagome his prey. His unrelenting stare was his invitation.

At least that is what Kagome told herself.

She dropped her phone and stood up from her bed. In two strides, she was to him, pressing her lips to his, her tongue begging for entry into his mouth. She’d waited too damn long for this, for  _ him _ , and now she wanted to take him. And she wanted him to take her.

Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome’s waist, and at the same time he jerked her flush with him, the towel dropped. They both paused, and looked down at the towel, now laying limply on the bedroom floor. Kagome’s eyes widened as they trailed back up Inuyasha’s body, over his sinewy legs, until finally, they settled on his groin.

“Oh.” Kagome had seen dicks before. Plenty of them. Unfortunately those dicks were usually attached to  _ pricks _ . But there was something about Inuyasha’s: perhaps it was the fine silver hair that crowned it, or maybe it was because it was already standing at attention to greet her, or possibly because of all those nights she’d thought about how it would feel inside of her, but to Kagome, his dick was  _ perfect _ . Blushing pink and long, but not obtrusive, thick, but not imposing. How he managed to live up to every last one of her fantasies come to life was going to be something that would irritate (but mostly titillate) Kagome for a very,  _ very, _ long time.

“Like what you see, 'Gome?” Inuyasha chuckled, taking a playful nip of her neck. But he seemed unsatisfied with the single nip, suddenly taking her neck in his mouth and sucking it. “Because you have no fucking idea how  _ hard  _ it has been waiting for you. For  _ this.” _ Inuyasha let his hands fall to Kagome’s butt, squeezing it playfully. “I hope,  _ finally _ , tonight we can…”

“Yes.  _ God yes _ ,” Kagome whimpered into Inuyasha’s hair. “Please, yes.”

“Good,” Inuyasha growled, his teeth still worrying Kagome’s neck, “Because I’ve been outta my mind thinkin’ about bein’ with you.”

Inuyasha returned his mouth to Kagome’s, kissing her frantically while they both tugged and pulled at her clothing. She successfully wiggled out of her pants, but there was definitely the tearing of fabric as they tried to work her out of her shirt.

“Wait,” Kagome grasped at the hands of her half-demon as he pawed at her bra. “It’s expensive.”

“...Can buy you a new one,” Inuyasha whined, but turned his attention to Kagome’s underwear, excising them from her body with a single well-placed claw of his right thumb (the only one he kept long) while she unhooked and threw her bra off her body.

“You owe me panties and a shirt now,  _ Inuyasha _ ,” Kagome growled, turning her attention back to the succulent flesh of Inuyasha’s neck, taking a little nip on her way.

Inuyasha muttered something incoherent as Kagome continued to grab frantically at him, her mouth and teeth and tongue playing with the skin of his neck. She had been waiting for this for  _ so fucking long _ . And now that the moment was here, she was not going to think about it. She just wanted to  _ act _ . To  _ feel _ . To  _ enjoy _ . And from the sounds Inuyasha was making, from the way his hands were pawing desperately at her naked form, she knew that everything she was feeling, he was feeling too.

“Bed?” Kagome suggested, her mind still delirious from the utter  _ joy _ she felt in this moment.

“Fuck yes,” Inuyasha exhaled, his hands never leaving her body as they maneuvered to Kagome’s bed.

After Inuyasha’s careful shove, Kagome felt the soft mattress give under her back, her legs dangling over its edge. She could see Inuyasha’s amber eyes boring into her, the look of intensity she had only ever seen him wear when he was solely focused on music, usually in those moments where he was one with his guitar, bringing his audience to new planes of existence through the sound he evoked.

“Fucking hell ‘Gome,” Inuyasha rasped, his eyes alight as he took in Kagome’s body. “I’ve been dreaming of this fucking day since…  _ fuck _ … since you owned my ass the first time we met.”

Instead of pouncing on Kagome, like she’d expected, Inuyasha leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead, like the first time he’d met her.

It was  _ infuriating _ . He kissed, he teased, he stripped her, he teased, he ran his hands over her body, then he  _ fucking teased. _

“I swear to all things holy, Inuyasha, if you got me naked and are going to  _ kiss my fucking forehead _ and read me goddamned poetry I am going to—” But Kagome never got to end that sentence. Inuyasha’s finger came over her lips, and the smile plastered on his face had not abated.

“One of the things I love about you...” Inuyasha leaned his body forward, and Kagome could feel the press of his muscles, the press of his  _ cock _ , fighting against the resistance of the mattress underneath her “...is that temper of yours. I won’t be leavin’ you unsatisfied tonight, 'Gome.” Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into Kagome’s, an act of submission even as he held her delectably captive with his body. “We got three days. Just you and me. And I intend to use ‘em.  _ Shit _ . That’s why I’ve been waitin’. Because… I didn’t want to fuck ya then go back on the road the next day.” Inuyasha then gently nipped Kagome’s neck before continuing. “Dog demons don’t fuck around, ‘Gome.  _ I _ sure as fuck don’t.”

The moment he said it, it made sense. They had not had more than 12 hours in a row together for two months. He was as impatient for the tour to be over as she was. Because  _ he wanted all of her _ , just like  _ she wanted all of him _ . Kagome reached her hand up, and rubbed one of Inuyasha’s ears. He went limp in her hand, collapsing on top of her.

“Three days, huh?” Kagome whispered, stroking the downy soft silver fur. “You waited  _ two months _ … for three days?”

Inuyasha’s hand came up and grabbed Kagome’s wrist, stopping her gentle massage of his ear.

“If you need to ask…” Inuyasha chuckled, kissing Kagome’s hand. “You’ve never been with the  _ right man _ .”

“I think you mean the right dog half-demon,” Kagome purred, “and I am going to hold you to that. You have two months to make up for in three days…”

“You  _ know _ how I love challenges,  _ 'Gome, _ ” Inuyasha rumbled, causing his whole body to vibrate.

Inuyasha knew what he was doing, because somehow as his muscles juddered, Kagome felt her own muscles thrum in response. And it felt…  _ spectacular.  _ Kagome couldn’t stifle the moan that broke from her lips as the press of his weight, and the gentle oscillations of his purring body, were having the effect of pooling her desire in her core, a loose spring that was beginning to coil.

“This talking and teasing has been fun. But… I think it’s time to make up for those two months,” Inuyasha whispered. “Better hold on, ‘Gome. I’ve been waitin’ to touch you so long, I got a lot of work to do.” Inuyasha’s hands finally relinquished Kagome’s hands, though he pushed himself off of her, his eyes losing their lustful haze. “But first… anywhere you don’t want me touchin’?”   
Kagome shook her head. She wanted him to touch her  _ everywhere _ . Because, after all, he had two months to make up for.

“And what about you?” Kagome raised her eyebrow, letting her hand come around Inuyasha’s waist. “Any place you don’t want me to touch?”

“You can touch me anywhere you want, woman…” Inuyasha’s grin turned luminous. “But… not yet. I’m so tense just bein’ this close to you I’m gonna explode. And… I want to get a chance to enjoy myself by enjoying  _ you _ first. Hope you don’t mind.”

Inuyasha, a rock superstar. Lead guitarist of Demonic Aura. Fawned over by nearly every red-blooded woman with eyes and a brain. Planned on pleasing her first.

It was moments like these that Kagome was pretty sure she’d suffered head trauma and was now living in a permanent delusion.

“Promise to fuck me?” Kagome laughed.

“Fuck  _ yes _ ,” Inuyasha answered, but his voice had gotten deep and dangerous. “Now. I’m not doin’ my job right if you’re still this coherent.”

Those were the last words Inuyasha said before he attacked Kagome with his mouth. If Kagome had doubted the sincerity in Inuyasha’s promise for even a moment, it evaporated the moment that his lips were back on her. He licked the smooth skin behind Kagome’s ear and caused her to tremble, enjoying the tingle as it traveled down her body, adding to the growing tension coiling in her core.

But Inuyasha was just warming up. His mouth and teeth kept working their way further south, down Kagome’s jawline, nibbling and sucking and licking her neck. Kagome moaned appreciatively, enjoying the sensations of him. Then Inuyasha began using his hands.

Kagome had been with men before, including men who were decently good in bed. She’d even argue that a man’s tongue and lips were their best tools for pleasuring a woman. That was, until Inuyasha, a man whose rise to fame came through the effortless manipulation of an instrument in his hands, began touching her.

It was as if Kagome was transported to another world. Somehow Inuyasha’s fingers were everywhere and nowhere, teasing her with gentle but insistent touches, working as if each finger was capable of deciding for itself what would make Kagome feel best. Every time a word tried to escape Kagome’s mouth, Inuyasha’s fingers short-circuited her brain, and she found all she could do was moan, and grunt.

Inuyasha’s mouth had only made it as far as her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipples, sending tickles of pleasure arcing through her body. Then his hands joined his tongue, tweaking and playing with her left, then her right, lavishing whichever swell his mouth was not currently worshipping.

It was almost too much, but always  _ almost _ . Inuyasha’s eyes and ears were trained on her. At the slightest tensing of her muscles, Inuyasha eased off what he was doing. With every deepening of her moan, he redoubled.

Inuyasha was a maestro composing a symphony using Kagome’s moans.   
And he had not even explored the place Kagome most desperately wanted him to.

“I-Inu…” Kagome tried to speak, but was met with the gentlest of pricks as Inuyasha let a fang find purchase on the tender flesh of her breast.

She wouldn’t let him distract her, but: he was teasing her so masterfully she was going out of her mind.

“Shhh.” Inuyasha’s voice was labored as he shushed, but he turned his golden eyes to look at her, easing up just enough she came back to her senses. “Good things come to wait, ‘Gome.” Inuyasha took a deep breath, and Kagome knew he was inhaling her scent. “But… because you asked so nicely…”

“ _ I swear to god Inuyasha _ ,” Kagome’s growled a low guttural growl, so he knew  _ exactly _ how she felt about all his teasing. Unfortunately, that only seemed to encourage him. “I  _ will _ touch your ears in that way that makes you purr if you keep this up…”

Inuyasha tensed momentarily. They both knew that was not an idle threat. Indeed, it was something only Kagome knew about Inuyasha. Because she loved his ears. One day, she’d massaged the base of one and Inuyasha had gone completely limp, purring before he could stop himself. Once the initial embarrassment had subsided, it had become something of a routine when they were together.

“Plenty of time in the next  _ three days _ to rub my ears,” Inuyasha chuffed, then his voice turned darker again. “Only one first time.”

Kagome nearly scoffed. Inuyasha had made  _ quite _ the ‘first impression’, so much so he would never have to make an impression again for the rest of his life. Inuyasha still seemed hellbent on tasting every part of her, but his mouth was moving more deliberately, clearly toward a destination. His way of letting her know that he heard her plea loud and clear, and while he was still going to play, he was going to give her what she wanted.

Slowly, Inuyasha slid down Kagome’s body, his mouth sampling the giving skin on her stomach. His hands roved her upper thighs, touching and testing the muscles there (as well as her reactions). While his fingers never made contact with where she most wanted them to (and  _ god _ , she was so turned on she was definitely soaking her comforter), they were circling ever closer.

Then, before she could collect herself, Inuyasha’s golden eyes were staring at her from between her spread legs. His grin was so wide that both of his fangs were pressing against his bottom lip. And his ears were vibrating excitedly. Kagome had to stifle a little laugh. He looked like a puppy just promised his favorite meal, not the cocky rockstar that made women swoon. She also knew that Inuyasha was more ‘Mad Dog’ than rockstar. He was the sweet boy who wanted his girlfriend to feel good. The arrogant man who winked at the camera when asked about his sex life was nothing but an act.

“ _ Fuck _ , you smell delicious.” Inuyasha’s grin softened, and the predatory glint in his eyes gave way to reverence. “Don’t hold back. Because I wanna make sure you are enjoyin’ this as much as I am.”

“Okay,” Kagome giggled, letting every whisper of desire, exuberance, excitement, and even impatience lace through her words. She’d wanted him so goddamned long, and now that she was going to get  _ all of him _ , she sure as fuck wasn’t going to hold back.

Without another word, Inuyasha pressed his nose between Kagome’s thighs, inhaling so deeply that a gush of cold air made its way through the curled hair that crested her sex. The shiver that rolled through her body at even that slightest tease to her groin twisted the exquisite tension that burned brightly in her core even tighter. Kagome let the gasp that it elicited escape. She was going to give Inuyasha exactly what he wanted, her. All of her.  _ Uninhibited her _ . The  _ her _ that lost herself to his music, that danced without reservation, that belted Kagura’s power ballads unashamedly in the shower. She would give him all of it. She  _ wouldn’t hold back _ .

So she didn’t. Though Kagome was fairly certain humans could not make the sounds he elicited from her. His tongue was long and dextrous, exploring her from front to back, sampling all the tastes that she could give him. Kagome grunted when his tongue finally settled itself on massaging the pearl of nerves nestled safely below her pubic curls. It was sending jolt after jolt quaking through her body, building the tension higher than she thought it had ever been before.

But even with the assault of Inuyasha’s tongue on her senses, it was his fingers that were doing her in. Their effects seemed intensified now that they were concentrated between her thighs, teasing with feather light touches sometimes, and sinking into her skin at other times, pulling sensations out of her she’d never experienced before. They slid along the lips of Kagome’s sex, alternating between pressure and tickles and driving her higher and higher into her trance. Soon, her world had shrunk only to Inuyasha’s laps and licks to her clit and the way his fingers were dancing across her yoni, sampling each and every muscle, crest, and valley as it went. She had no control of her voice, letting it sing out to the ballad of Inuyasha’s masterful composition, and, from the way that the sensations were building inside her core, coiling her pleasure ever tighter, it was clear that he was  _ listening _ as she reacted.

Soon the insistent nagging of her body to release was so intense that it was all she could do to hold her faculties. She was fairly certain that she probably begged, or at least she tried to, for Inuyasha to put her out of her misery. To let her go; to let her release. But to anyone outside of that room, it likely only sounded like she was speaking in tongues. Never would she be so grateful that her boyfriend was so in tune with her, that he recognized her mutterings for what they were:  _ please _ .

And Inuyasha obliged. His tongue began moving faster and more insistently, curling and licking in the way that seemed to rush over her the most powerfully, and his fingers had worked their way inside of her. She could feel them stroking something. Something  _ exquisite. _ Something that had taken root in that coiled pleasure at her core, insisting, almost  _ painfully _ , to let her release. Somehow, she knew that Inuyasha would not let her fall into the abyss until the chords of that exquisite new sensation were added in harmony to the gentle laps of his tongue.

And finally, painfully,  _ perfectly _ , she broke. The tension in her core cracked open and sent torrents of pleasure crashing through her. She lost control of her body, screaming Inuyasha’s name as tidal wave after tidal wave coursed through her, touching and tickling every nerve in her body and setting every muscle to spasm. When it was finally over, Kagome opened her eyes, unsurprised to see little stars marching across her field of vision.

Careful arms came around her torso, causing Kagome to gaze into the blazing amber eyes of the half-demon who had just given her the best orgasm of her life.

“Good?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes tentative, hopeful.

“Um.  _ Yes _ ,” Kagome exhaled. She had not completely emerged from the afterglow fog, but Inuyasha’s luminous smile pierced through it all. Kagome rolled herself onto her side so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his lips.

But a kiss was not all Kagome wanted. She wanted everything. She wanted to ride the high of her climax into the  _ next round _ . Hopefully this time, with Inuyasha’s thick, perfect cock inside of her.

“Hey.” Kagome tweaked the top of one of Inuyasha’s ears, in the way that made him moan. “You want to keep going? Because…  _ I’m ready _ .”

Inuyasha growled low at Kagome’s admission, his eyes becoming dark and predatory once more.

“You… sure?” Inuyasha didn’t look away, as if wanting to take in her reaction completely.

Kagome rolled her eyes, gifting the tip of Inuyasha’s ear a second insistent massage.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kagome pled, “ _ please _ .”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened in congress with his grin. Before she could protest, Inuyasha was off the bed and out of the bedroom. Kagome sat up, trying to figure out what was going on. She heard the sounds of a zipper and some rustling, but her unasked question was answered when Inuyasha returned to the room, a small gold packet in his hand.

“I… may have prepared for… tonight.” Inuyasha looked surprisingly sheepish as he unpeeled the condom and rolled it down his length.

Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. He… he thought he was being  _ presumptuous _ ? Because he was carrying condoms to his girlfriend-of-two-months’ house? And, well…

“There’s a box in the night table too,” Kagome admitted, “It’s… it’s been there at least a month.”

Inuyasha strode back to the bed, stopping just short.

“Sorry I made you wait so long,” was all he said before he crawled back over Kagome, pressing a kiss onto her lips. “But I’m gonna be makin’ up for that.” He nipped her ear, his naked body pressed against hers once more. “For a  _ long time _ .” He lavished her neck, and leaned to bring one of his hands between her legs. “You ready for me?”

“Fuck.  _ yes _ ,” Kagome answered, thrilling from the feeling of Inuyasha’s rock hard dick pressed against her abdomen.

With nothing more than a growl, Inuyasha had lined himself up. Kagome spread her legs to welcome him between them, trying to keep a whimper of anticipation from escaping her.  _ She had been waiting for this for so goddamned long, but so had he. _ Maybe that was why it was both too fast and too slow when he finally started to press forward, sheathing himself inside of Kagome’s body.

“ _ F-f-u-u-c-c-k-k… _ ” Inuyasha groaned the moment that he was buried to the hilt.

Given how  _ good _ Inuyasha had already made Kagome feel, she was not prepared for the new explosions of pleasure that arced through her. He  _ filled her _ so completely just his cock’s very presence in her body that the intense pleasure had already begun coiling once again. And that was  _ before _ he started moving.

“You— _ fuck _ —I-I thought I was ready for this,” Inuyasha  _ whimpered _ as he started to tentatively rock his hips.

“M-me  _ too _ ,” Kagome forced out.

Kagome was not  _ new _ to being fucked. She’d been with her share of men, including some she had supposed were pretty talented. Some who’d made her cry their names over and over. Men who gave her nights she expected she would remember fondly for a long time.

That was before tonight. Because, now that she’s been with Inuyasha, there was no comparison. He was the person she was always looking for. The one whose touch set her nerves on fire. The one that made every piece of her, mind, body, and soul, keen with joy. And only when he was finally fucking her did she feel how every part of her sang his name.

Her Mad Dog. Her rockstar. Her  _ Inuyasha _ .

She could see the pained concentration on his face as he thrust, the strain coming from being so close but not wanting to fall over the edge himself, not yet.

Was he…

He was waiting to push Kagome over the edge one more time. And given the way her body was already starting its long crescendo toward another climax, she was pretty sure that he would succeed. But… at the price of his own ability to abandon all concentration, and let himself loose.

She knew what she was going to do. A  _ reward _ . For  _ both of them _ .

“Inuyasha…” Kagome panted. She could do it. She could get the words out. “I… I wanna try something a little…  _ different _ .” At the puzzled and even slightly insecure look in his eye. “Relax and get on your back.”

“Ka—” Inuyasha started to talk, but Kagome shushed him with a growl and quick kiss to his lips.

“Trust me?” Kagome giggled.

He was having a hard time restraining himself, and she knew  _ exactly _ how she could use that wondrous instrument between his legs to get  _ her _ back to orgasm quickly. It was a win-win.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha’s smile showed off a fang.

In a single fluid motion, Inuyasha slid out of Kagome, then rolled them both, so he was on his back, and she was seated on top of him. Kagome lifted herself just enough to position herself, then sank down carefully and deliberately onto his dick.

“ _ Shitfuck _ ‘Gome…” Inuyasha hissed, “you-you think this is makin’ it  _ easier _ for me?”

Kagome barely heard him. He was straining against her walls, sending spasms of pleasure in its wake. The angle had done the trick, because the simmering tension in her core nearly boiled over. It was… overwhelming. And even in that moment, she could feel the head of his erection tickling that delectable little spot inside of her.

It wouldn’t be long now.

“I-I’m… I’m really close. Ju-just… just fuck me,” Kagome muttered, breathing deeply to relax enough to keep from exploding immediately.

A single quirk of Inuyasha’s eyebrow, and that delirious grin returned to his face. He heard her implication:  _ let go Inuyasha. _

A single growl was all the warning Kagome got before Inuyasha restarted. His hands found her ass, positioning her above him and then, his hips started bucking again, leaving a staccato of skin slapping sweaty skin in its wake. Inuyasha was muttering “Kagome” under his breath, whimpering and growling and rumbling as he kept his concentration focused solely on her. Kagome could see it. Inuyasha was fighting against his own orgasm. Desperately. He was fighting with all he had to get Kagome one more climax before he let himself cum.

Thankfully, it wasn’t going to be long before she toppled over that peak again too. Kagome could not help the mutters and moans that escaped her, because his cock rubbing against that magical little spot so perfectly it was sending ever more intense jolts of electricity rushing across her nerves. The tension was building so fast it was all Kagome could do to so much as warn Inuyasha of the coming tidal wave, howling his name as she broke apart so powerfully that she saw black.

She had just enough faculties left to note Inuyasha’s uneven thrusts, and the cry of her own name, as Inuyasha followed her over the precipice. Inuyasha’s cock pulsing inside of her while the rest of his muscles spasmed. He held her steady as he writhed, one last clear signal that even now, even at the apex of his  _ own _ bliss, he was still thinking about her.

Kagome let herself slump forward, collapsing onto Inuyasha’s chest. Inuyasha’s arms came around her, pulling her close enough she could hear his heartbeat.

“That was…” Inuyasha rasped, “ _ Fuck _ .”

Kagome giggled, pressing a little kiss to the bottom of Inuyasha’s jaw.

“Worth the  _ wait, _ ” Kagome admitted.

Shit. It  _ was _ worth the wait. Because Kagome didn’t want to leave the bedroom for at least the next 72 hours if that was how good the  _ first time _ with Inuyasha was. Kagome stared into Inuyasha’s tender eyes, more sated that she had been in...  _ ever _ ? She wanted to continue, to see what else he could do with those hands, that tongue, that  _ perfect dick _ . But… she was so damn relaxed that her body fought her attempts to initiate round two. She could feel the fog of sleep coming over her, demanding that she give in.

At Inuyasha’s chuckle, Kagome let out a little grumble.

“Nothin’ feels better than knowin’ you feel so good you need a nap,” Inuyasha whispered. “Means I did my job.” When Kagome tried to protest, Inuyasha stuck a single clawed finger tenderly on her lips. “Close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up. Ready to keep makin’ up for lost time.”

Kagome tried to protest, but she was so comfortable, nestled into Inuyasha’s chest, his nose resting gently in her hair, that she couldn’t. But it was when she felt the little rumble emanating from him that Kagome stopped fighting it. Inuyasha was purring,  _ intentionally _ , just for her. His secret otherness, shared with her with so much tenderness that she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from letting her emotions get to her. Her Mad Dog. Her rockstar. Her  _ Inuyasha _ . And she was  _ his  _ Kagome. It was the last thought in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, safe in her half-demon’s arms.

Something soft and soothing began to slowly invade Kagome’s dream, as if distant music was taking her hand and walking her back to wakefulness. Eyes still closed, Kagome reached out, trying to find the solid body of Inuyasha. But she found the bed empty.

“I-Inu?” Kagome darted up, rubbing the sleep out of her unfocused eyes, trying not to panic.

“Here, ‘Gome,” Inuyasha’s voice called to her from the corner.

[ ](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/635176702460526592/i-am-honored-to-wish-the-amazing-kalsies-a-very)

Birthday art by the talented [i-dream-of-soup](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com)

* * *

There, on the little chair Kagome usually threw her clothes and purses on, sat Inuyasha. His hair draped over his bare shoulders, coming to rest on his chest. His eyes were closed, deep in the relaxative concentration he wore when he was playing one of the more challenging Demonic Aura ballads. His hands, though, were gently plucking notes out of an acoustic guitar, the source of the soft melody that had slowly roused Kagome from her slumber. He was bent over it, still completely naked, paying attention only to the notes he was making.

“Sorry love, I got…  _ inspired. _ ” Inuyasha sighed, his fingers still strumming the strings and creating the softest and sweetest melody Kagome had ever heard from him. “It’s… it’s about you.”

“Play it for me,” Kagome smiled. “Then… come back to bed. We have at  _ least _ a month we still need to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to the ethereal [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com) to create amazing **fan art** for her own birthday fic! She's the gift that keeps on giving, with this _amazing_ disguised 'Mad Dog' sketch as Inuyasha greets his woman.
> 
> [ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/635430826086105089/another-birthday-fic-for-me-and-yet-again-i)
> 
> Seriously kalcia. Crying. _**Thank you**_ and a million happy birthdays!


End file.
